This invention relates generally to a novel aluminum hydride compound and a process for its production. The aluminum hydride compound is useful in production of borohydrides.
Sodium trihydridoaluminum aryloxide compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,895. However, this reference does not disclose the compounds claimed herein and it also discloses an inefficient process for production of these compounds requiring use of metallic sodium.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find an efficient and economical process for production of an aluminum hydride compound without use of metallic sodium.